


A Thousand Years

by kageyums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, gay nerds, sorry this actually quite ooc, there's background tsukkiyama kiyoyachi and ukatake, time is kind of sped up?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyums/pseuds/kageyums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> I have died every day waiting for you</i><br/><i> Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you </i><br/><i> For a thousand years </i><br/><i> I'll love you for a thousand more </i><br/>Hinata's been waiting his entire life.<br/> </p><p>Or: 5 times Hinata waited and 1 time Kageyama didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may have made a big mistake.”
> 
> "No shit, Sherlock."

 

_I._

Hinata had worked so hard.

So fucking hard.

 

Nearly the entire year he had, basically alone, learning the fundamentals of volleyball. The other teams had looked down on him, because of his height, because of his lacking team. Others had been honing instincts, driving skills home with constant repetition, developing the smoothness and fluidity that came with years of practice. He was behind, he knew that. So far behind that any other person might have given up. Especially because of his height. Volleyball was a battle you fought in the air, a battle of dominance, speed, strategy. Without the extra centimeters that would allow him to dominate air battles, he had to find other ways to fight. He used his natural reflexes and stamina, but it hadn’t gotten him anywhere. Their first game lasted a humiliatingly short amount of time, and before he knew it, he was off the court, heart crushed and fighting back tears.

 

He had worked so hard.

 

And there was that fucking jerk. That rude, arrogant bastard that towered over Hinata, who made his hard work seem like nothing. Hinata clenched his fist, nearly vibrating with frustration. He couldn’t wait for the day he would beat the smug smile off of his face. He would win someday. He would. Even if it wasn’t this year, or the next, Hinata would wait.

 

Only to find that Kageyama was attending the same school as him.

It was rough on a level that surprised even Hinata. During all the seasons, through winter and spring, he had trained with his sole focus on Kageyama, on beating him and his past. He wanted desperately to cast his past behind, to grow from it, to never have to suffer that kind of loss again. He couldn’t bear it- the idea that he would lose so embarrassingly quickly. So when the very symbol of his fight, his point of motivation and his fated rival showed up at his school, he was torn.

 

On one hand, Kageyama was an excellent player. As a rival, Hinata could admire him and his abilities. His scarily accurate tosses, perfect form, and incredible court sense. If not for his overwhelming ego and his seeming inability to get over his past with his teammates in Kitagawa Daichi, he would be the embodiment of a perfect volleyball player.

So it was with mixed feelings that Hinata regarded Kageyama. He was, in a way, glad to have him on his team. Even more so when they won their first 3 on 3 together, when they found a way to make their plays work. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to admit, but Hinata knew he wouldn’t be able to be where he was today, playing as a regular on the Karasuno team, without Kageyama. But even then, he wanted to beat Kageyama on an official stage. Even if it wasn’t in high school, Hinata resolved, someday.

  


_II._

It was this year. It was absolutely, most certainly this year. This year for sure, Hinata would get a confession during Valentine’s Day. Admittedly there hadn’t been any girls in his class that had sent any lingering glances his way...or any guys. His chances at receiving a confession this year were quite low, but Hinata wouldn’t give up hope. And if he was lying to himself about not wanting a confession from a certain dark-haired boy, well, he wasn’t going to admit it even if he was threatened with suspension from volleyball.

 

“Tsukki, have you gotten any confessions yet?” Yamaguchi asked, tone clearly teasing. Everyone in the school knew they had the hots for each other- even the couple themselves.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mumbled, looking away. None of them missed how the tips of Tsukishima’s turned pink, and Yamaguchi smiled brightly even as his cheeks turned pink.

“Oh my God, guys, get a room.” Hinata groaned, before turning his attention back to Yachi. “So...are you going to tell me who you’re going to confess to or not?”

Yachi squeaked, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of vermilion. “H-H-Hinata! You promised to keep it a secret!” She pouted.

“Come on, Yachi! We’re all friends here!” Hinata teased, prodding Kageyama with his elbow. “Right, Kageyama?”

“Huh?” Kageyama looked duly confused, as was always the case with Kageyama. Most of the time, he looked confused, angry, or constipated, or occasionally a mixture of the three.

“Oh, whatever! Who is it, Yachi?” Hinata continued his relentless prodding.

“K-K-Kiyoko-senpai.” Hinata didn’t know that you could blush from your neck all the way to your forehead, but Yachi was doing her best to succeed.

Yamaguchi let out a whistle. “Damn, Yachi!” Yachi covered her face with both hands.

“That’s enough about me! Kageyama, Hinata, what about you two?”

Kageyama just looked bored, which meant he was experiencing some degree of confusion.

“I’m definitely going to get confessed to this year!” Hinata exclaimed, thumping his chest with a fist. “This is the year. I can feel it!” Tsukishima snorted.

“You? From the three girls in our grade that are shorter than you? Good luck with that.” Hinata’s cry of outrage could be heard from three classrooms away. Although he knew that Tsukishima had a point.

 

So when Hinata got pulled aside during lunch, lead away from his friends into a deserted corridor, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears.

 

In front of him stood Miyahara-san, who had gone to the same elementary school as Hinata but had moved to a region near Karasuno in middle school. They had lost contact, but as kids, they had always enjoyed playing together. While Hinata’s memories of their time as children together were fond, they weren’t exactly anything other than that.

 

“Hinata-kun, I’ve always admired you! I love your passion for everything that you do! A-and the way you can light up any room with your smile! Please consider my feelings!” She said, presenting Hinata with a box of chocolates.

There was a heartbeat of silence where Hinata just stared, jaw nearly on the floor. He thought about it. He thought about holding her hand, about going on dates, about kissing her cheek. He thought about doing all the things that people did in relationships, and he knew that the person he wanted to do them with wasn’t Miyahara-san.

 

“I’m sorry, Miyahara-san, but I already have somebody that I like.” He bowed stiffly. “I’m very sorry!”

 

Miyahara-san’s lips turned downwards, but she didn’t look surprised. “Ah, is that so? Then I’m sorry for having overstepped my boundaries. Um, please keep the chocolate!” She placed them gently in Hinata’s hands, smiling even as her eyes teared up.

“Miyahara-san, you’re a very lovely and kind person, so I’m sorry for hurting you this way. I hope you find happiness!” It sounded cheesy, even to Hinata’s ears, but it was worth it as Miyahara-san wiped her tears and her smile grew.

“Thanks, Hinata. I hope it works out between you and the person you like!”

He watched as Miyahara-san walked away, seeing her hand rise up to brush away tears. He felt bad for having upset her, but he knew he had made the right choice. There was nothing that could have come from a relationship between them two.

 

Bizarrely, he felt angry. Angry at himself for liking someone who would never like him back. Angry at himself for being delusional, for clinging onto shreds of hope.

 

Hinata wasn’t sure when he had begun liking Kageyama. He just knew he had a Minor Existential Crisis when he found out. He noticed it when his eyes began following Kageyama everywhere they went - while eating, in class, even when playing volleyball. Even though from his team he got a sense of comfort and belonging, with Kageyama, he felt something that couldn’t be placed under mere friendship.

 

He hadn’t told anyone.

 

He wasn’t sure why he was crying, but his cheeks were wet. He wiped them away furiously. ‘ _Stop it, Shouyou_.’ He scolded himself.

 

At the end of the day, Kageyama made the long journey to Hinata’s house and they practiced volleyball as Natsu darted between their legs. It wasn’t a confession, but Hinata felt pleased nonetheless. There was always next year.

 

_III._

It had been a rough match against Nekoma. Their final Battle of the Garbage Dump- Nekoma had taken home the victory the year previous, when Hinata and Kageyama were second years and it had been Kuroo and Kenma’s final year. The loss was still a bitter memory, a close match that could have been won if they hadn’t done _this_ or _that_. The regret hounded them, driving them to work harder than before.

This year, although Nekoma no longer had their genius setter and charismatic captain, they had flexible first years and an ace, Lev, that had rounded out over the years to become a fantastic replacement for Kuroo. The match had started out with Nekoma having the upper hand, Karasuno having trouble receiving Lev’s whip-like spikes. But their new libero, a first year with reflexes that rivaled Nishinoya’s, had adjusted after the first half of the match and they had caught up in the second set. It was now the final set, and they were neck and neck.

 

With rallies that seemed to stretch on forever, members of both team were exhausted, calves burning and sweat dripping off their faces. Tsukishima’s face was a mask of grim determination, and Yamaguchi, who had finally become a starter after shooting up ten centimeters in his third year, was practically vibrating with his desire to win this match. Their rivalry that spanned three years of summer training camps and volleyball tournaments was coming to a close, and it all depended on the next few minutes of the game.

 

It felt as if time had slowed down. Yamaguchi received the ball as Lev spiked it, the resounding slap of the ball against skin drowned out amidst the other sounds in the gymnasium. Everyone’s concentration was at it’s peak, and no other sound mattered except for the calls of their teammates and their coach. Even Kuroo’s screaming in the stands, Oikawa crying that Kageyama better win the goddamn match or else, the chanting of past teammates and family alike were drowned out.

 

Hinata saw out of the corner of his eyes, Kageyama reaching up, as always jumping with flawless form, fingers propelling the ball forward as his arms straightened and the ball flew towards Hinata.  A perfect back toss. Hinata stepped left foot, right foot, then left foot. Feet together, facing forward. Long strides that brought him to the right distance away from the net. Crouching slightly before jumping with all his might.

 

A jump that leveled him. A jump that he had honed, that he had perfected over the years. A jump that made him equal, no, higher, than his opponents. A jump that with the right setter could defeat any walls. A jump that won them the match. Hinata’s arm flew forward, slamming into the ball. The smack as the ball landed on the opposite side of the court was one that Hinata would remember forever.

 

The cries of victory from Karasuno were deafening. Yamaguchi jumped straight into Tsukishima’s arms before kissing him passionately, and everyone cheered, although it came as no surprise after nearly three years of unconfessed feelings.

 

After their cries of victory, they shook hands with the referees, with a dull-faced Nekoma team, and bowed to their audience. He could hear Oikawa in the stands bragging to Iwaizumi that their victory was all thanks to his guidance with Tobio.

 

Hinata spun around to face the Nekoma team, his rivals for the past three years, with who he’d be leaving behind his past to move on to university. Inuoka’s face was contorted into an expression of pain, and Lev looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Shibayama, who had taken over Yaku’s spot as the regular libero when Yaku graduated, was already crying, fists clenching. Hinata’s heart spasmed with pain for their rivals regardless of the happiness he felt from winning. He had been in their position just a year ago. These were the people he had spent long hours practicing with, who he had sleepovers and played truth or dare with. They were more than just rivals- they were friends. The smile was about to slip from his face when he heard his name being called.

 

His gaze flew upwards, and he made eye contact with Inuoka. “Hinata!” Even though tears had begun streaming down his face and his voice was nasally with snot, he remained as passionate and fiery as ever. “You better not be feeling sorry for us because we lost! If you had gone easy on us I wouldn’t have ever forgiven you!”

 

And with that, all of Hinata’s worries were eased. Friendship that came out of the rivalry they had- it was born from the promise that they would do their best no matter what. That they wouldn’t underestimate each other because they were friends. It was one that went unspoken, the ultimate promise between rivals. There was nothing to do other than nod, share one last grin, and head their separate ways.

 

Before they left, though, a memory flashed through Hinata’s mind. Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around Yamaguchi, a kiss from the sheer happiness and pride and joy of winning after working hard for so long. It had looked so natural, so easy so slip into a lover’s embrace after victory.

Without his consent, his eyes darted to Kageyama, who hadn’t stopped smiling since they had left the court. His eyes held the sparkle that always appeared after they won a tough match.

Maybe one day he’d be getting a kiss himself from Kageyama, in the heat of the moment, after a tough match against worthy opponents.

And since Hinata knew that they wouldn’t be quitting volleyball anytime soon, he was willing to wait.

 

_IV._

Four years with Kageyama had gone by in nearly a blink of an eye- a blur of volleyball, tears, laughter, stress, and most of all, joy. He had never been happier in his life than he had been with Kageyama at his side, a mixture of crabby expressions and a love for volleyball and Hinata’s partner in crime.

 

After they had gotten over their initial distrust of each other, they started to spend more and more time together until they were practically inseparable. Co-captains of the volleyball team who had brought their team to nationals not only once but twice. Every day was the same routine- wake up, eat, morning practice with Kageyama, school with Kageyama, afternoon practice with Kageyama, walking to Kageyama’s house with Kageyama, homework with Kageyama, biking home alone, eat, sleep. The only time they strayed from this schedule was when Hinata was sick or absent from school, and even then Kageyama visited Hinata’s house afterwards. (Kageyama never got sick. Not even once. There was something in his immune system that loved volleyball as much as he did because Kageyama didn't miss a single practice.)

There hadn’t been a day in the past three years that they hadn’t spent together. Most people would call it mundane, label the routine as boring. But it did something to Hinata- warmed his heart, knowing that when the last bell rung, he would turn around to find Kageyama waiting there for him, no matter how long he took to pack his bag or stretched out the minutes to see if Kageyama would leave him. Kageyama hadn’t left him once.

And if Hinata’s fingers itched, even then, to reach out and lace his fingers with Kageyama’s, well, it was Hinata’s secret to keep.

 

But now, Hinata was going to go crazy. After they had gotten into the same school in Tokyo, they had decided to rent an apartment together with Kenma and Kuroo- a three room apartment with decent rent that can be best described as “cosy”. The problem wasn’t that they had to share close living quarters. The problem was that such constant close proximity to Kageyama was driving Hinata batshit insane out of his mind with his desire. Hinata wasn’t even driven by lust- it was small things, like wanting to run his fingers through Kageyama’s hair to feel how soft it is, or bury his face in Kageyama’s clothes and feel his long arms wrap around him, holding him safe. He envied Kenma and Kuroo, who were in a steady relationship, and had been for the past year. They got to climb into bed together every night, sharing chaste kisses whenever they thought nobody was looking. It filled Hinata with an intense burning feeling in his chest, a swelling that he couldn’t get rid of no matter how many times he slapped both cheeks and told himself to get it together.

 

‘Pull yourself together,’ he told himself. ‘Kageyama’s not gay, firstly, and you confessing your love to him isn’t suddenly going to turn him gay. Besides, you’re not the one that’s on his mind lately.’

 

It hurt to admit, but Hinata knew it was true. For some reason, much to Hinata’s chagrin, girls flocked to Kageyama at their new school, drawn by his surly attitude, height, and good looks. They brought him homemade bentos, flashed him a stunning grin, and batted their eyelashes. It was a wonder that none of them had straight up confessed to Kageyama yet. They certainly weren’t shy about their intentions. Hinata had overheard them as they were watching practice, objectifying Kageyama as if he were a piece of meat. It had made Hinata’s hands shake with anger for a solid minute, and he had to sit out until he could see straight again. And even then, when Kageyama asked him what was wrong, Hinata had remained stubbornly silent, unable to respond.

The memory left a bitter taste in Hinata’s mouth even now, as he paced it to practice. He was running late, and he would most definitely be scolded by the coach. He had woken up late this morning, and had been off-kilter the entire day. His skin felt like it was on wrong, and something just didn’t sit right in his chest. Hinata suspected it had something to do with how Kageyama had stayed up late on the phone with someone Hinata didn’t know.

He rounded the corner to school, skidding on his heel, almost out of breath, when he saw it.

Kageyama, leaning against a wall, face pulled into an expression of shock as some girl bowed in front of him, hands outstretched, grasping a pink envelope. Without a doubt, Hinata had arrived in time to witness a confession. Kageyama and the girl didn’t seem to notice him, so he stayed where he was, rooted into place by some unknown force. He wished he could tear his eyes away, even as Kageyama nodded once, accepting the envelope from the girl. The suffocating feeling in his chest worsened, drowning his thoughts of rationality with screams of protest. Hinata knew he didn’t stand much of a chance in the first place, had loved Kageyama unrequitedly for so long, knew there wasn’t a reason Kageyama would turn the girl down. Yet he couldn’t turn off the part in his mind that screamed that it should be Hinata holding Kageyama’s hand. He understood it, yet why wouldn’t his heart stop aching?

When Kageyama and Misato-san broke up not even a week later, Hinata pretended he wasn’t happy. It didn’t matter that Hinata didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell.

As long as Kageyama didn’t have somebody else in his life that was more important than Hinata, he could wait.

  


_V._

Hinata was exhausted from weeks on end of endless studying. With summer break fast approaching, he would normally be ecstatic at the oncoming release of school.

 

But he knew with summer time came internship time, and he was dreading it so much that he would rather take his finals twice than spend eight long weeks filing papers and fetching mugs of coffee.

Ah, who was Hinata kidding? He needed this internship and the money that came with it. They were still in their second year of college, and anything that helped towards securing a job once finished would help. It was a huge thing that Hinata could put on his resumé, since winning nationals once wouldn’t exactly land him his dream job of becoming a teacher for elementary school kids. Kageyama on the other hand had it easier, since he was most likely going to be a businessman like his parents. Whenever Kageyama spread out his papers and laptop on the kitchen table to do whatever it is he’s doing, Hinata’s head always spun from the sheer difficulty of economics. It was a startling difference from their high school years, when Kageyama had trouble reading difficult kanji. Hinata knew most of his success now had come from two years of intense work in their last year of high school and first year of college. And it was paying off now, as more and more teachers commended Kageyama’s work in class and started recommending him to important people high up in social ladders.  Hinata had no idea how Kageyama did it. He was admirable in a whole new way now- for his ambition, for his success academically, and for this incredible concentration on his homework.

 

Hinata, on the other hand, was in a rut. He loved Natsu, and he had loved taking care of Natsu when she was a kid. Parents always complimented him about how good he was with kids, but he wasn’t sure if that was enough for him to become a teacher.

Hence the job.

If Hinata ever changed his mind, well, a summer internship and some pocket money couldn’t hurt.

 

“You’re thinking some weird thing again, aren’t you?” A fist rapping against his forehead drew him back into the real world. It was Kageyama, one large hand clutching two glass cups filled to the brim with brown liquid. “It’s two in the morning, Hinata, you can finish studying tomorrow.”

Hinata groaned, accepting the mug of iced tea from Kageyama. It was almost finals, and he had been studying until one in the morning for the past week. The apartment was stiflingly hot, sweat making his skin stick to everything he touched. He couldn’t be left behind by Kageyama. The internship started in a few weeks, and Hinata knew even then that Kageyama would likely outshine him. So Hinata had to do his best too.

 

“Hinata, how about you take a break? It’s been four hours and you haven’t rested once.” Kageyama pulled away Hinata’s notebook, brow furrowing as he took in pages upon pages of hastily scrawled notes. “Your handwriting hasn’t improved since our first year of high school.”

“Shut up, s’not my fault I don’t have the patience to write neatly,” Hinata grumbled, although he consented and pushed away his notebook.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of how sleepy it was, or if there was something in his iced tea. But Kageyama was looking at him a bit weirdly, and the soft light from the overhead lamp in the kitchen framed his head like a golden halo.

“Hinata, are you okay? You’re working yourself to the bone. You won’t last like this.” Kageyama chided, reaching a hand forward to feel his forehead. “You’re awfully hot.”

“It’s cause it’s almost summer, Kageyama, and we can’t afford air conditioning.” Hinata grumbled, swatting at Kageyama’s hand until he pulled it away.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their teas, enjoying the ice on their tongues as the drink cooled them down.

“Actually, there’s something I forgot to tell you.” Kageyama spoke up suddenly, and Hinata’s head snapped up from where it was previously looking down.

“Yeah?”

“We’re invited to a wedding this summer- in a few weeks, actually.” Kageyama held up a plain white envelope, from which he pulled out a piece of paper with neat black words printed upon it.

“What? Who do we know that could be getting married? Is it Saeko-neesan? I didn’t even know she had a boyfriend!” Hinata made grabby hands at the piece of paper, which Kageyama withheld out of Hinata’s reach.

“Ah, it’s um.. It’s Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.” Kageyama finally handed over the paper, with a funny expression on his face.

 Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit! Is this for real?” He gaped at the simple black paper, without any embellishments or gold lettering. _“Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio are cordially invited to Keishin Ukai and Ittetsu Takeda’s wedding on July 15th. Please RVSP to this number.”_ It was real. Hinata shook his head, stunned. “Wow. I never would have guessed.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know they were, you know…” Kageyama trailed off, and the way he did so left Hinata feeling empty.

“Gay?”

“Uh, yeah, that.”

“It’s not a dirty word, Kageyama, you can just say it.” Hinata frowned, even as his heart ached at this blatant display of uncomfortableness at homosexuality.

“I know it’s not a dirty word,” Kageyama snapped, moving as if he was going to stand up. “I just…”

“You just what? Are a homophobe? Can’t deal with gay people?” Hinata wasn’t sure why he was provoking Kageyama. They rarely fought for real anymore, but something about Kageyama’s face had annoyed him. Especially since Hinata had very real, very gay feelings for the very same person who couldn’t even say the word gay. He expected Kageyama to get riled up, to scream at Hinata, and at least then Hinata would have a way of unwinding all the stress he had been feeling over the past few weeks.

 

But Kageyama only scowled and sat back down, a deep frown etched onto his face.

“I know it kind of seems like I’m being an asshole about this..but…” His frown faded and it was replaced by a sad look on his face. “I had a cousin. We were closer when we were younger, and he was about three years older than me. He came out as gay in middle school and he was ostracized from our family by his aunt and uncle. They always came over to our house, praising me for having girls that wanted to hold my hand during play time, lamenting to my parents the fact that they had a gay son. My parents didn’t want to start a fight, so they just let sleeping dogs lie…but even then I knew-”

Kageyama cut himself off, as if realizing what he was saying.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go on and on. But the long story short is, homosexuality wasn’t something that was really accepted in our family. My cousin got kicked out of the house at eighteen and he had to live on the streets for a while because my aunt forbade my parents from taking him in. That’s the kind of impression I got, and I know it isn’t very progressive so I am trying to change…my thinking. Sorry if my assholeness makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh,” was the only thing Hinata could say. “Oh.”

 

Hinata just sat there, vaguely stunned. Kageyama had never said so much about a particular topic before, excluding volleyball. They weren’t really the type to sit around and have deep talks.

In fact, Hinata had never heard Kageyama talk so much about something so closely related to love and sexuality. Hinata had never come out as gay, although he suspected his parents knew. And he hadn’t discussed anything of the sort with Kageyama. In fact, Kageyama had said so little about the subject, even after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s display of affection, that Hinata just assumed he had absolutely zero interest in romance. Knowing that Kageyama at the very least knew that gay people were a thing was weirdly reassuring.

 

Hinata reached a hand over and gently patted Kageyama on the back. “Sorry you had to witness such a terrible thing happen to your cousin. But you know, gay people aren’t different. Being gay doesn’t make them dirty. They’re just like anybody. They’re humans.”

Kageyama just made a face. “I know, dumbass."

“I should know. I’m gay.”

 

It took about five seconds before Hinata’s words caught up to his own brain.

Holy shit. Apparently being incredibly sleep at 2 AM meant he had no brain to mouth filter.

Kageyama just stared at him as a flush spread across Hinata’s cheeks.

“Um……just kidding? Heh, heh.” He looked away, regretting all of his life choices that had lead him to this moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kageyama asked, looking genuinely hurt. “I… was I that much of an asshole?”

Hinata froze for a second. “No, no, of course no! Hell no! I.. just didn’t tell anyone.”

Kageyama nodded once, then swallowed. “I guess that… makes it easier for me then. Knowing that.. you’re gay, but you’re not any different from the way you were before… Okay. I see it now. Thanks for telling me, Hinata.” He said the last part with such sincerity that Hinata felt himself blush again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And he hated himself, because he felt his heart jump hopefully in his chest at Kageyama’s acceptance.

  


_VI._

Kageyama was almost a hundred percent sure that something was up with Hinata.

 

Every time Kageyama came home after work, Hinata smiled sheepishly before muttering something about being busy and retreating back into his room. Sure, Kageyama knew that Hinata had papers to grade and all that, homework to stick stickers on. But it had been nearly a week and a half since Hinata had started avoiding Kageyama, and he wanted to just wanted to know goddamn why.

 

So he devised the Uber Hinata Confession Plan. He’d hole himself up in Hinata’s room until Hinata told him what the fuck was going on. He chose a day where he’d have the day off but Hinata wouldn’t- so that Hinata would be exhausted but Kageyama would have all his energy to pester the truth out of him.

 Maybe it was a little mean, but whatever.

So Kageyama slipped into Hinata’s room an hour before Hinata normally came home.

Bizarrely enough, Kageyama hadn’t been in Hinata’s room for a while- though they shared an apartment, it was normally Hinata that frequented Kageyama’s room, perching on his desk or collapsing in Kageyama’s bed.

 

It was almost exactly the same since the last time Kageyama had entered, just a tad bit messier. The bedspread was the same soft yellow that Hinata had been using since he was in high school- the same that covered his bed back in Miyagi. The walls were painted a pale blue, the color barely peeking out from the posters and pictures that covered them. Half of the photographs were tacked up hastily- a rough taping job done by Hinata, while the other half was meticulous, a careful one inch of space between each photograph. Those had been done by Kageyama.

 

He stepped closer to one wall, inspecting the pictures before him. Almost every single photo was of him and Hinata. Arguing, laughing, smiling, playing volleyball. A few official looking photos from some of their more important matches. Kageyama looked grumpy in more than a few of them, but Hinata was always smiling, lighting up in the way he always did.

 

Kageyama stopped in front of one photograph. It was different from all the others in that it didn’t feature Hinata. Every single other photo was Hinata with another person- a teammate, a co-worker, or an ex-kouhai/senpai. But this photo was of Kageyama and Kageyama alone, and he hadn’t even known that Hinata had taken it.

 

It was Kageyama, asleep with his head on a textbook, hair slightly mussed and drool trickling down his chin. The lighting was soft, muted, and the picture gave him a feeling of warmth that he couldn’t quite place. He remembered that night- it was rough, his finals were the next day, and he barely had time to eat or sleep. He remembered being woken gently by Hinata, guided to the bed, and being tucked in by small hands. He always thought it had partially been a dream, but here was evidence that it really happened.

 

He was tempted to peel the picture off the wall- it was photographic proof that he drooled in his sleep, which in any other case he would destroy immediately. But it was the only photo amongst all the others put up by Hinata that was taped with care. So for some reason, he let it be. Instead, he sat down on Hinata’s bed, the memory foam mattress they had bought together sinking under his weight.

 

He sat there for a while, spacing out while staring at the picture of his drooling mug, until the front door opened with a bang and he heard cursing as Hinata tripped over his own feet and landed with a crash in their entryway. He heard Hinata brushing himself off, then humming as he made his way to his own room and opened the door with a bang. Only to freeze in shock as he spotted Kageyama sitting on his bed.

 

“K-K-Kageyama? What are you doing here?” Hinata laughed nervously, one hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head.

“Just hanging out,” Kageyama shrugged, before narrowing his eyes. “Until you tell me what the fuck is up with you.”

Hinata paled, before he set down his bag and trudged begrudgingly to his desk and pulled out a tall stack of worksheets. Ignoring the presence of Kageyama completely, he pulled out a set of stickers and began sticking them onto each sheet of paper. 

It was about twenty minutes of Kageyama burning a hole in the back of Hinata’s head before he gave up and sat down next to Kageyama.

“You’re.. You’re not going to like this.” Hinata sighed. “I..was avoiding telling you. Because.. It didn’t feel right. But… the truth is, I’ve been offered a position at a private elementary school in America for kids with special needs. It..pays a lot, and I’ve always wanted to work with children who needed care. I’ve accepted the job offer and I’m starting in August.”

 

Kageyama could only hear his blood pounding in his ears.

 

“You’re..going to America?” Kageyama felt as if his world was turning upside down, his head spinning and he suddenly felt the need to lie down. It was too much to process.

 

“Y-Yeah.. My..my mom’s been getting sick lately. The hospital fees are.. Well, they’re expensive.” Hinata said it nonchalantly, but Kageyama could see the pain in his eyes. His worry for his mother.

“I could-“

Hinata shook his head. “I wouldn’t feel right taking money from you or your family. Even if my mom needs it.. It’s not that urgent. For now.” Hinata placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, and Kageyama resisted the urge to shake it off. He.. didn’t want to be touched right now. Not by Hinata. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling- but for now, it was like someone had told him that his only friend had died. Which wasn’t far from the truth.

 

“I…” He struggled to come up with words to describe what he was feeling. He was never that great at words. “I.. just need a second to process.”  


He beat a hasty retreat back to his room, before collapsing on the floor and spacing out for a few hours.

 

When he came to, it was six in the morning and someone had draped a blanket over him and placed a pillow under his head. He stood up, lifting both items off the floor and placing them on his bed. He couldn’t wrap his mind around yesterday’s news.

 

Hinata was leaving?

 

Kageyama didn’t know how he felt.

 

They had spent so much time together. So many years, of being roommates, teammates, partners, friends. Best friends. When Kageyama had first met Hinata, he would never have imagined that they would end up like this.

Caring so deeply for each other, or at least on Kageyama’s end, that he couldn’t imagine his life without Hinata.

Couldn’t imagine not coming home to a tired and exhausted Hinata making dinner, because he knew that Kageyama wouldn’t feel like cooking.

Couldn’t imagine not being torn away from his work at three in the morning because Hinata knew he had to get up early the next day.

Couldn’t imagine not stealing glances when Kageyama knew Hinata wasn’t looking.

 

His mind kept making excuses, searching for reasons as to why Hinata wanted to leave. Maybe it was because of him. His mind flew back to a conversation they had a few years ago, when they were tired, sleep-drunk college students. Of Hinata confessing that he was gay.

Yet Hinata had never brought anyone home- not a boyfriend nor a quick fling. Neither had Kageyama, but Kageyama knew that Hinata was popular, loved and cherished by practically everyone he met.

 And Kageyama was Kageyama.

Was it because of him?  
  
Was he a burden on Hinata? Was Hinata afraid that Kageyama was going to be repulsed? Because he wasn’t. He thought about it - Hinata coming home in the early hours of the morning, giggling, holding some mysterious lover’s hand.  
  
It brought an uneasy feeling to his stomach. He swallowed hard and squashed it down.

 

He tiptoed out of his room, careful not to make any loud noises in case Hinata was still asleep. He peeked into Hinata’s room on his way to the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks.

Hinata was fast asleep at his desk, head on his still glowing laptop.  
Kageyama tsked, before stepping into his room to wake Hinata.

 

He froze when he saw the screen.

 

_Hinata: i don’t know how 2 feel :(  but i cant stay here any longer..._

 

 _Kenma: Aren’t you going to miss your friends?_ __  
  
Hinata: yeah!! of course!!!!! but i think i’ve endured enough heartbreak to last a lifetime.. i wont be able to continue my life if i dont get out of here

 

_Kenma: Then do what you have to do, Shouyou._

 

_Hinata: thx kenma :)))_

 

It was an instant message conversation between Hinata and Kenma. The last message was sent only twenty minutes ago.

 

Kageyama’s worst fears had been actualized. He stepped outside of the room for a second in order to catch his breath.

 

It was because of him.

It _was_ because of him that Hinata wanted to leave, that Hinata couldn’t bear to stay.

What had he done? Maybe it was his presence in the apartment that inhibited Hinata. Maybe he couldn’t get a boyfriend because he couldn’t bring them over.

 

Maybe it was all Kageyama’s fault that Hinata was basically escaping to America.

 

What could he do to get Hinata to stay? He could offer to move out, do more chores around the house, look the other way if Hinata brought anyone home. He was about to barge back into the room when he heard the sounds of Hinata waking up. Kageyama watched as Hinata yawned sleepily, without noticing Kageyama, before closing his laptop and heading to bed.

When he woke up six hours later, it was three in the morning and Kageyama was ready to confront Hinata.

He had barely stepped through Hinata’s doorway before Hinata wheeled around to face Kageyama, a fiery light already in his eyes.

“If you’re going to convince me to stay, save it. I’m going.”

 

And with that, Kageyama knew there was nothing he could say to persuade his best friend from leaving him.

 

The next month was painful. Painfully awkward, with stunted conversation, avoided eyes, and very obvious tip-toeing around each other.

Whatever Kageyama had done, he knew he would undo it in a heartbeat if Hinata would let him. Yet Hinata very clearly didn't want to speak to him.

And he never got the chance, because come August, Hinata packed his bags and left for America.

And suddenly Kageyama’s apartment was cold and empty, and his heart ached for reasons beyond his own knowledge.

 

It was the beginning of September when Kageyama’s heartache finally let up. He had gotten accustomed to coming home to an empty apartment, and cooking for one with a heavy heart. All his progress as a human being- of becoming more friendly, of smiling, of actually knowing how to react when someone cries on your shoulder- seemed to vanish, and he regressed with every day he spent alone.

It was nine at night when he couldn’t stand the silent apartment for any longer.

He pulled on a light jacket over his shirt and headed out for a change in scenery.

It was colder at night, a slight breeze ruffling his hair. It was nice for once, to get away from the grey cloud that seemed to hang over his apartment.

 

Kageyama missed Hinata every single fucking day.

 

And even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he cried sometimes at night, for lack of anyone to talk to, for the Hinata-shaped hole in his life. He couldn’t even swallow his pride and message Hinata, because for all he knew, Hinata was fine and dandy and didn’t want to be tied down by people of his past.

 

Besides, Kageyama had forgotten the password to his e-mail.

 

As he walked, he had to avert his gaze from all the places that he and Hinata had frequented, overwhelmed by the painful memories.

The soba restaurant they had tried together on the day of its opening, that quickly became their favorite place.

The convenience store that sold pork buns that Hinata still had a fond spot for.

The mexican restaurant that they had gone to once before swearing to never visit again. And to never mention the five hours they spent together in their only bathroom, sweating out a rough case of food poisoning.

 

He couldn’t help the brief smile that slipped onto his face at the memory of Hinata’s terrified face as their stomachs had begun spasming and they had doubled over in pain.

 

The smile was gone as soon as it had come.

 

He was the only person on the streets walking alone. Every other person was holding hands with another- smiles on their faces as they headed home for the night.

Kageyama had never thought about it.

Physical intimacy with another person. Kissing another person. Cuddling. Making out. Going on dates. All the things that couples did in movies, and more.

He reckoned he had always been that way- a bit disinterested, mind more focused on volleyball than relationships.

But if he thought about it..

His mind wandered as he turned around the corner, and he nearly ran into another person.

A shorter boy, and for a split second Kageyama almost thought it was Hinata.

But no, the boy was taller, with wide eyes and freckles and bizarrely messy green hair. Next to him stood a taller- but still short, in comparison to Kageyama- boy with crazy hair- red and white, split right down the middle. His hair barely covered a scar that covered nearly half his face.  
“Ah, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The green-haired boy asked, eyes concerned.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” Kageyama tacked on the apology as an afterthought, as the taller boy glared at him.

“No problem!” The boy beamed, before slipping his hand back into the taller boy’s and swinging their linked arms gently. They resumed their walk, and Kageyama heard the taller boy briefly chiding the smaller for being careless.

 

So they were a couple.

 

Huh.

 

Kageyama thought about them, looking so comfortable holding hands, the easy way they fell into step. He wondered how it would feel, the comfort of having someone there to warm your hands on days you needed gloves otherwise. He thought about the warmth of Hinata’s hand in his, the way Hinata might look over and grin, the way-

 

He stopped.

Fuck.

 ...

Kageyama wasn’t sure how he ended up drinking at a bar with Tsukishima, but here he was.

Moments after his Gay Revelation, he had headed home immediately, only to call the first person he could think of. Before pleading, quite embarrassingly, to meet him at the nearest bar.

 

Tsukishima had arrived, looking quite perturbed, his hair a mess and looking as if he had _just_ changed into his pajamas only to have to change back. He had grown even taller than their first year- reaching a shocking height of nearly 195 cm. Kageyama would know. He asked every time he saw Tsukishima whether he had grown or not.

Tsukishima had only glared when he saw Kageyama, before demanding to be bought the most expensive drink on the menu.

 

“Tsukishima, how did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you were in love with Yamaguchi. That you were gay.”

“…Have you ever loved anyone?”

 

Kageyama turned away, the tips of his ears turning red. “None of your business.”

 

Tsukishima just tsked, before taking another sip of his whiskey. “Well, when you like someone… it makes you feel warm inside, I guess. Like they’re a reason you’re happy. You’re excited but nervous to see them. There’s no place you’d rather be but with them.”

Tsukishima sighed, before shaking his head. “It’s the same feeling, except it’s with a guy. It’s really..not that different.”

“There was no difference from how you felt liking guys, and how you felt liking girls?”

 

There was a pause before Tsukishima spoke again. “It’s different, I guess. But…the basics are the same. You like them, you want to touch them, hold them, care for them.” He smirked. “As if you would know.”

Kageyama bristled, but kept his mouth shut. “How…how do I know if I’m…” He swallowed. “Gay?”

  
Tsukishima didn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Kageyama turned a crimson red. He knew he shouldn’t have come. He shouldn’t’ve asked Tsukishima of all people for help. He knew this would hap-

  
“Is this about Hinata?”  


Kageyama felt like he was going to stop breathing and drop dead on the floor any second out of mortification.

 

“...How did you know?”  
“Jesus, Kageyama, everyone knew since the first year of high school.” 

The air was gone from his lungs.  
“Are you serious?”

“The only person who didn’t know it was you and Hinata himself.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He looked genuinely unsurprised at Kageyama’s words, which only served to further Kageyama’s disbelief.

 Kageyama leaned back in his barstool, staring at the wooden ceiling above him.

 

“Shit, Tsukishima. I may have made a big mistake.”  


“No shit, Sherlock.” Tsukishima had finished his whiskey, and was standing up to leave. Kageyama watched him, feeling more and more hopeless with every passing second.  


“What do I do?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part coming soon! :)  
> 


	2. kageyama

 

Kageyama was so lost.

He stopped, looked at his ticket, looked back up. This wasn’t Gate 28. This was Gate 5. Where the fuck was Gate 28? The fist clenching his passport tightened, and if it wasn’t for his loud pink t-shirt boldly declaring that he was an avid fan of milk, he could’ve been mistaken for a gangster. He scowled, deciding whether or not to ask a passerby for help.

He swallowed his pride and walked up to the first person he saw in this remote corner of the airport - a small blonde with a blue scrunchie in her hair.

“Excuse me…” He started, before trailing off. As the girl turned around, he saw it wasn’t a random person at all- it was Yachi Hitoka, who he hadn’t seen since Ukai’s wedding. He knew Hinata kept in contact with her, and skyped her often, but he himself had never attempted to message her.

“Oh my god, is that you, Kageyama?” Her mouth fell open in a wide O.

“Ah, yeah.. Nice to see you, Yachi.”

“Oh my god! How are you doing? Are you going to visit Hinata? Does he know?” Yachi fired questions at an impressive speed, all the while swinging both hands in the air. It seemed that she hadn’t grown an inch since high school- although now her face was more distinctly adult.

“Ah, no, he doesn’t know…” Kageyama answered sheepishly. “Please don’t tell him.”

Yacht just nodded. “It’s good that you’re visiting him! How long has it been since he went? Two months?”

“Um, one month and… and a few weeks.” Kageyama refused to admit that he knew that it had been exactly one month, two weeks, and three days since Hinata left.

“Oh… it’s been a while then! I haven’t spoken to him since he told me he was leaving… I hope he’s doing well! Send him my regards!” Yachi beamed. Kageyama nodded.

Thankfully sparing them from having to make any more awkward conversation, the door to the bathroom swung open and Karasuno’s beauty herself stepped out- Kiyoko-san, in the flesh.

“K-K-Kiyoko-san!” He used the honorific out of habit, and had to resist the urge to bow deeply to his old senpai.

“Ah, Kageyama. Nice to see you again.” Kiyoko smiled faintly, before entwining her fingers with Yachi.

“Ew, your hands are still wet, Shimizu!” Yachi giggled, but she held on anyways.

“They didn’t have any paper towels.”

Kageyama hadn’t known they were together. Then again, he didn’t know a lot of things. He spared a quick glance at the digital clock on the wall before realizing that he had about five minutes to find his gate and board his plane. Shit.

“Ah, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Gate 28 is?” He interjected, and they both looked up, slightly surprised.

“Oh! It’s in that direction! Just follow the signs!” Yachi pointed, and he followed her finger to notice that there were several signs hanging overhead that lead travelers to their designated gates.

“Thank you!” Kageyama called out, before sprinting towards his gate. He could hear light peals of laughter from behind him.

“You haven’t changed at all, Kageyama!” He heard Yachi call out. He wasn’t sure what she meant, but he didn’t have time to find out.

He arrived at his Gate a mere thirty seconds before it closed. The stewardess glared at him but let him on the plane- he was the last passenger on the flight headed to the United States.

He arrived a painful eleven hours later, neck aching and back sore from the flight. He got through customs and immigration with only slight trouble, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to glare intently at the airport workers. 

He finally exited the airport a half hour after his plane had arrived. It was vaguely chilly- the kind of in-between weather that September is. He was glad he wore his old college jacket over his shirt.

“Taxi, sir?”

 

They pulled up to the address that Kenma had given him. He and Kuroo had moved out as soon as uni was over, although Kenma kept in close contact with Hinata. Kageyama had made Kenma swear not to tell Hinata, so he hoped the visit was at least vaguely a surprise.

He glanced at his watch.

 

It was two in the morning.

 

Shit.

 

He hadn’t thought this through.

 

It was too late to go back now, and he couldn’t really afford any of the hotels nearby. He wasn’t even sure how Hinata managed to score such a nice house.

Without any other choice, Kageyama rang the doorbell.

He heard heavy footsteps and an angry, “Who is it at this time of the day?” before the door swung open. And there stood somebody who wasn’t Hinata.

Of course. What was Kageyama thinking? Had he expected that Hinata would love him back? It hurt, because he knew that deep down he had been expecting a tear-filled reunion, professed love, mutual feelings.

 

Yet here was somebody wearing Hinata’s old jersey, looking sleepy and annoyed at being woken at this time of the day.

 

He should have just stayed in Japan.

 

“Who the hell are you?” The guy asked, moving as if to close the door on Kageyama.

“I’m.. I’m here to see Hinata.” Kageyama muttered, avoiding the guy’s killer glare.

“Oh.” The guy’s glare lessened, and he stepped out of the doorway to let Kageyama in. “I guess if you’re here at two in the morning then it’s an emergency. I’ll go wake him up.”

He disappeared upstairs, leaving Kageyama in the living room. It was well furnished, much more high taste than anything in their apartment. Or Kageyama’s apartment, now.

 

He sat down on the leather couch. Staring at nothing.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s achingly familiar, confused voice echoed in the silent house.

Kageyama watched as the bob of shocking orange hair made its way down the stairs, before stopping at the entrance of the living room. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Kageyama stood up. He had come here to tell Hinata something. He had dropped everything and left. But somehow, he felt as if he wouldn’t change anything. He wanted to go home.

 

“I…” Kageyama paused, before looking up and meeting Hinata’s gaze. He knew he might not gain anything from telling him. He was doing one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had never laid himself bare like this in front of anyone. But he had nothing left to lose.

“I love you.”  
  
And with that, he spun back around and left the house, leaving behind a shell-shocked Hinata and the home he shared with his boyfriend.

He hightailed it back to the airport, taking the first plane back to Japan. He could barely remember the plane ride- he spent the entire time trying to swallow back his tears and think about anything other than Hinata's confused face.

While he managed not to humiliate himself in front of the other passengers, he couldn't tear his thoughts away from Hinata.

When he arrived back in Japan, he headed straight for his apartment, barely looking up once and muttering one word responses to his taxi driver.

 

The tears started flowing only once he was safely in his apartment. He couldn’t even make it to his bedroom- overwhelmed with a jumble of emotions he couldn’t separate, he stopped where he was, sitting down in the middle of his living room.

 

He didn’t know why he was crying. Hinata didn’t owe him anything. He hadn’t even spoken more than three words to Hinata. But the boyfriend, the jersey, Hinata’s silence- it was a clear rejection.

 

He cried because he missed Hinata so badly, but knew Hinata would have to be the one to reach out first. Because of the messages with Kenma. Because Kageyama had done something, something that Hinata had never confronted him about. Because he loved Hinata, but Hinata didn’t even want to speak to him. Just watched him as he left.

 

It hurt a lot.

 

Missing somebody. Wanting somebody but not being able to have them. It had only been a short while since he realized his feelings for Hinata, but he knew now how long and how deep they ran. How it felt like somebody had reached into his chest and ripped out a part of him that he needed to breathe.

How it felt like every breath came laboriously.

His head was pounding with every shaking breath that he took. The floor looked like it was spinning. Everything was slightly out focus. Kageyama closed his eyes. He couldn’t breathe.

“-geyama?”  
Was someone calling his name? He was probably imagining it. The sound of Hinata’s voice haunted him even now.

“Kageyama!” He forced his eyes open. Towering over him stood Hinata, looking disheveled, hair a complete mess and still in his pajamas.

“Hinata?” He couldn’t believe his own eyes. It was Hinata. His Hinata. Kageyama stood up, legs almost giving out on him. It had been a rough past twenty four hours.

“Kageyama.”  
They just stood in silence, drinking in the sight of each other. Kageyama had to stop himself from reaching out to hug Hinata, every inch of him screaming at him that this was so bad, this was so bad for him and his poor, crushed heart.

  
“Kageyama, I-”  
“I’m sorry.” Kageyama blurted out before Hinata could get any further. “I’m sorry for whatever I did that made you leave.”  
It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. He could breathe again. No matter what came afterward, Hinata would know that he was sorry.

 

Hinata just stared at him as if he had grown a second pair of lips and was speaking through those.  
Then he began laughing.

Kageyama stared, dumbfounded, as Hinata laughed as if this was the best joke he had ever been told in his life.

“...Hinata?” Kageyama watched as Hinata doubled over in laughter, shocked. Then Hinata’s laughter slowly turned to tears, and he was smiling even as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Kageyama… the reason I left was because I love you too much and it hurt to be around you.” Hinata smiled, snot starting to drip from his nose.

 

The words took a second to register. Kageyama’s mouth fell open, his thoughts a frantic jumble as he sorted this new revelation in his mind.

 

He felt dizzy. “You...you’re serious? You left.. Because you thought I didn’t love you?”  
Hinata shook his head. “No, I know you didn’t love me. Or at least, you didn’t know that you did. If I had stayed, would you have realized your feelings for me?”  
Kageyama paused, before shaking his head. Hinata was right. Kageyama was too emotionally constipated to realize when he was in love with someone.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.” Kageyama mumbled, suddenly feeling too shy to make eye contact with Hinata. “I’m..sorry I caused you so much pain.” The conversation felt heavy all of a sudden, so many words unsaid between them.

Hinata’s hand on his shoulder made him jump. “Kageyama, you can’t help what you feel. Just like I can’t help what I feel.” Kageyama looked up slowly, before his eyes met Hinata’s. “And I can’t say I approve of you flying to the United States as soon as you figured yourself out. And I can’t say we can be together...just yet... especially since… especially since I’m dating someone.” Hinata was the one to look abashed now. “Although… I dated him because he reminded me of you..”  
Kageyama remembered the guy who had stood in the doorway. “I glare like that?”  
Hinata just laughed. “Yeah. You do.”

And with that, Kageyama rushed forward and embraced Hinata like he had wanted to do the second he saw him. He gripped on tightly like if he left, Hinata would somehow vanish into thin air. And Hinata held him just as tightly. In his hold, he felt some of the tension in him melt, felt as if some of his worries were gone now.

"I missed you." Kageyama whispered into Hinata's hair. He had missed this idiot and he wouldn't rather be anywhere else but here.

"I missed you too."

  
And they stared at each other and laughed like the two idiots in love they were.

 

They still had many things to discuss and problems to solve. Years of hurt and unresolved conflicts weren’t going to go away overnight with a confession and shared tears.

But Kageyama knew they could deal with all that in the morning.

After all, in the grand scheme of things, one more day was negligible in comparison to the eternity they had ahead of them.

 

 _<_ _Epilogue >_

“Shimizu! We have mail!” Yachi’s voice was too loud for this early in the morning.

Kiyoko groaned, before squinting at the sunny figure standing next to her. “Why are you out of bed? It’s only 9 AM.”  
“That’s not important right now! Look!” Yachi thrust a white envelope in Kiyoko’s face, and Kiyoko’s eyes crossed trying to look at it.

“It’s from Hinata?”

“Yeah!”  
“What does it say?”  
“Read it for yourself and see!” Yachi handed the (already opened) envelope to Kiyoko, eagerly awaiting Kiyoko’s reaction.

“ _You are invited to Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio’s wedding, to be taking place..”_ Kiyoko trailed off, before smiling brightly, meeting Yachi’s eyes. “They’re getting married!”  
“Yeah! Isn’t this great news, Kiyoko?” Yachi beamed.

The sound of the phone ringing from the living room next to theirs made the smile of Yachi’s face grow.

“Ahh! That’s Hinata calling! I’ll be right back, Shimizu!” She called, before bolting towards the nursery.

Kiyoko just smiled down at the paper. “Finally.” She murmered aloud, placing the paper back on the nightstand. Kageyama and Hinata had finally tied the knot. Maybe it was her turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :) I love reading comments (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
